Areto
Areto is a White Dragon Demon who resides in Abyzou's jarldom. History Areto, alongside Pantariste, Ainippe, and Iphito, was a personal guard to Cora and always accompanied the demon princess on her travels, aiding her liege in hunting down Demonic fugitives. At some point in her constant travels, she and her companions visited Abyzou's Jarldom and befriended the jarl and Barbatos, the captain of Abyzou's sentinels. In the year 1566, Cora led Areto and the rest of the company to an abandoned castle of which they believed to be a simple hideout for the criminals they had been hunting for days. Areto became separated from her companions in the middle of a fight against the opposing demons but was able to kill all of her enemies. By the time she was able to catch up to her allies, she had discovered that they were killed and devoured by a cluster of captured and starved Lindworms at the bottom of a pit. When Areto returned to her jarldom, her jarl Bune had allegedly passed away from a disease, and since Cora was missing, Antenor, Bune’s primary advisor, succeeded Bune as the jarl. However, Areto was able to eavesdrop on Antenor to discover that it was he who lured Cora to her death and poisoned Bune. Upon hearing this, Areto, believed to be dead by those who knew of her, retreated to Abyzou's jarldom, as the Purple Dragon jarl was one of the only individuals alive whom she could trust. Because of her skills in espionage and stealth, Areto joined Abyzou's sentinels, maintaining order within the jarldom from the shadows. While living in her new jarldom, Areto bore two sons, Azorus and Cius, having repeatedly allowed Barbatos and many other demons of his species to sleep with her. Physical description Areto has green eyes, black sclera, very pale skin, pointed ears, and long and straight orange-red hair she keeps in a ponytail. She has a slim figure, but her body is well-toned. As a White Dragon Demon, Areto does not possess additional appendages that many other demons have, such as wings, horns, or a tail. Areto is mostly nude, with her only pieces of clothing consisting of a scarf that covers up past her nose, obscuring the lower half of her face, fingerless gloves that go all the way up to her shoulders, and cloth that wraps around her lower legs, all of which are dark green. Personality Areto is a woman of few words and is one to speak only when absolutely necessary. Areto was fiercely loyal to Cora and by extension, the jarl Bune; her devotion to the princess and the jarl was not unknown to Antenor, who knew that the princess' guard would be a witness to the crimes he had committed and would not hesitate to attempt to expose the false jarl. After the death of Cora and Bune, Areto's loyalty transferred to Abyzou, whom she and Cora had befriended before Antenor's usurpation, as the Purple Dragon jarl proved to be one of the few individuals she can trust. Areto possessed a strong sibling bond with her sister, Iphito, and was very close friends with Cora and her fellow royal guards, Pantariste and Ainippe. When she discovered that her companions had perished while she was away from them, she felt an intense desire for revenge; she has, however, never allowed her emotions to cloud her better judgement. Upon meeting Helen, who was contracted to be Abyzou's personal bounty hunter for a number of years, Areto was painfully reminded of Cora and because of this, she chose to not interact with the daughter of her late friend. Areto considers Barbatos and his subordinates to be fairly close friends and not minding their appearance, she allows them to sleep with her whenever they choose, provided it is not during an inconvenient time. Abilities and Skills As a Dragon Demon and formerly one of Cora's personal guards, Areto is a powerful individual and a very skilled fighter. Her weapons of choice are a pair of long knives, but due to the limitations in reach in her style of fighting, Areto relies heavily on ambushing her enemies and ending them before they have a chance to be aware that they are in danger. As a White Dragon Demon, Areto naturally has the ability to transform into a large European dragon, but she has yet to be seen using her dragon form. Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Hyper Zergling